Conventional techniques for copying and pasting content on a computing device involve providing a series of inputs from one or more input devices to instruct the computing device to perform the copy and paste operation. For example, the inputs may involve a series of inputs for selecting content to be copied, a series of inputs for providing an instruction to copy the selected content, a series of inputs for indicating a location for pasting the content, and a series of inputs providing an instruction to paste the content at the indicated location. The input devices may include a mouse and/or a keyboard from which a user may provide the series of inputs. Additionally, the content may be any one of media, text, documents, files, and/or other types of content.